Jeannie's beauty cream - extended ending
by strawberriesapples
Summary: He did her wrong. He must be punished…


\- I cannot believe you would do that to me, Anthony!  
Jeannie and her husband-to-be had just got home from the mess at Dr Bellows' house. She had given Mrs Bellows a face cream that made people look 20 years younger. Naturally, this situation wasn't easy to fix and, at some point, Major Nelson, to distract the young-looking Mrs Bellows and to make her shut up, felt he had to kiss her. Jeannie witnessed the scene and left in tears. Major Nelson somehow had convinced her that it was her fault and she forgot about the whole thing. Or so he thought.  
\- Jeannie, I thought we had discussed this!  
\- I have never been so disappointed in my entire life!  
Jeannie was angry. Not too long ago (days, actually) he was confessing his undying love for her, he asked her to marry him and now he goes ahead and does this? Oh, no. This was not right!  
\- That's silly, Jeannie!  
\- Master! You just asked me to marry you! You know very well that this is what I have always wanted because I love you so much! But now... I do not know what to think!  
\- Jeannie, we've talked about this. Now will you...  
He was uselessly trying to convince her again that this was her fault. She got even angrier.  
\- Anthony, stop!  
\- Jeannie! What is this?!  
She had blinked and an iron grate had appeared in front of the stairs in the hall. Major Nelson was chained to the grate, with his arms up and crossed at the wrists. His feet were chained too.  
\- You should think about what you have done, Master.  
\- Let me go!  
\- Did you not hear what I told you, Master?  
\- Jeannie, this is ridiculous!  
\- I will not let you go until I feel you are sorry!  
\- Jeannie, we're engaged! I am marrying you! Isn't that enough?  
\- This is not about me, Master. This is about you! I have to know how YOU feel!  
\- I told you how I feel!  
\- Oh... why can I not believe you, then?  
\- Jeannie! You know I love you! I didn't go to Basenji for nothing!  
\- I am beginning to wonder about that...  
She was fuming. Instead of begging for her forgiveness on bended knees – well, so to speak – he was still arguing with her!  
\- I can't imagine my life without you!  
\- Can you not?!  
\- And you can't imagine your life without me, either. I mean... isn't it nice when I come home to you with a smile?  
She got closer.  
\- Isn't it nice when I call you 'darling'?  
She got even closer.  
\- Isn't it good when I hold you tight? Don't you like it when I kiss you?  
Her nose was almost touching his. She was getting lost in those big green eyes and that husky, sultry voice was lulling her into a kiss. And Good Heavens, did he smell nice.  
He went for her jaw line, cheek and lips, but she suddenly woke up. She couldn't let him get away with it so easily.  
\- No! – she stepped back, conjured up a glass of water and threw its contents on him.  
\- Jeannie!  
She took a look at him. Hair tousled and wet, a frustrated look on his also wet face and wet... shirt. She could see his chest through the shirt.  
\- Ohhh... – he groaned. She swallowed hard.  
\- You are not going to get away with it so easily, Anthony. – She was in front of him, her arms crossed.  
\- Jeannie! Do you expect me to beg?!  
\- YES!  
\- Please, let me go...  
\- No!  
\- Please!  
\- No!  
\- PLEASE!  
\- NO!  
Now she had her arms stretched on each side of her, her hands into fists.  
\- Aaaaaah! Jeannie... please... I... am... begging... you... let... me... go!  
\- No! I have not felt you are sorry yet!  
She was getting closer to him again. She took a look at his face: droplets were running down his cheeks (she didn't know if it was sweat or the water she threw on him), somewhat sad eyes and half-open mouth. His hair was still wet and that tie was begging to be taken off. She untied it and took it off his neck.  
\- Tell me you are sorry, Master. – She said, in a low voice.  
\- I have...  
\- Oh... why can I still not believe it?  
\- I don't know...  
She was still angry but now she was more turned on than ever. The sight of her master, wet, with messed up hair, clinging shirt and tied up to the grate was extremely appealing...  
She followed another droplet running down his cheek with her eyes. Before it reached his jaw line, she licked it. She did the same to the ones on his neck and smiled when she heard him moan.  
\- Jeannie... what are you doing?  
\- What does it look like I am doing, Anthony?  
\- Mmm...  
She started unbuttoning his shirt and licking his chest. She chuckled when he moaned again after she got to one of his nipples.  
\- You are so wet...  
\- Ohhhhh...  
She started kissing his neck and saw goosebumps appear on it. Without taking her attention off his neck, she started undoing his belt. She took it off and folded it in half, staring at it. She looked at him, smiling mischievously. The look on his face amused her. He was appalled!  
She laughed and threw the belt aside. He sighed, relieved. She got closer to him again and resumed her activities. She licked, kissed, bit... he breathed heavily, occasionally moaning.  
She was having fun. No, she did not forget what he did and she was still upset, but she preferred to concentrate on what she was doing now. This was loads of fun! But it could get even more so...  
She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, still kissing and licking his neck and cheek. Stuck her hand inside his pants and... grabbed him.  
\- Aaaaah!  
She looked at him, with the same mischievous smile, biting her lower lip. He stared at her, breathing heavily, eyes dark, half-closed and half-open mouth. Oh, she so wanted to suck and bite that lower lip. So she did.  
\- Mmmm...  
She wanted to hear more of those delicious sounds that came from his throat, so she squeezed him through his silk underwear. She got what she wanted, with her name as a bonus!  
\- Ohhh... Jeannie!  
\- Yes, Master? – she purred and squeezed him tighter. He closed his eyes tight and inhaled though his teeth.  
She was so excited she felt moist between her legs. This situation had never crossed her mind – oh, no, that was a lie. She'd had a dream about something close to this when he had given her that genie torture book. But it was nothing like this. Oh, no. This was much better.  
She was softly scratching his cheek with her left hand nails, doing the same inside his pants with her right hand.  
\- Jeannie, please... – he breathed.  
\- Yes?...  
\- I...  
\- Oh, look. Your trousers fell. – she said, with mock innocence.  
\- Huh? – he looked down.  
\- I guess I will have to take a more intimate approach...  
\- A what? OH, GOD!  
She had stuck her hand inside his underwear and was sliding it up and down around him. This time, she moaned too, still kissing and biting him.  
As she picked up speed, his moaning and groaning also increased. And she could not stop staring at him; his eyes were tight shut, his mouth was half open and he was panting. Heavens, did he look delicious.  
When he was close to a well-deserved orgasm, she let go of him. He screamed.  
\- OH, FOR EVERYTHING THAT'S SACRED, JEANNIE, I AM VERY, VERY SORRY!  
She let out a loud moan, blinked and they were suddenly on the couch. She blinked their clothes off and got on top of him, kissing him deeply and letting him fulfill her like only he could.  
Half an hour later, feeling thoroughly satisfied, she said, kissing him sweetly:  
\- I believe you now, darling.  
He laughed heartily. 

* * *

Because Jeannie and Major Nelson are definitely NOT just the sweet, innocent couple we saw in the series... =P


End file.
